


another chance to try

by vampiricfern



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Secret Samol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricfern/pseuds/vampiricfern
Summary: Hi! This prompt was so much fun, I hope u like it! A comic of Hadrian and Samot post-canon dealing with their relationship and the choices they made.
Relationships: Hadrian/Samot (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	another chance to try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kismetNemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  



End file.
